


Sword Art Online Arc-V: Yuzu's Journey

by wjacob313



Category: Sword Art Online, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjacob313/pseuds/wjacob313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu, a fellow beta tester in Sword Art Online and duelist at the You Show Duelist School, has been waiting for months to play the full version of Sword Art Online on her NerveGear. But when she finally gets to play, the games creator, Akihiko Kayaba, has trapped her and 10,000 other players in the game, will she manage to escape and get back to her friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Sword Art Online

Yuzu's POV

The day had finally come. The day the full version of Sword Art Online finally came out.

My name is Yuzu Hiiragi. I'm 14 years old and a student at the You Show Duel School. My father owns the school. Its also where my childhood friend, Yuya, goes to. Im also a fan of the Nervegear, which came out recently near our school. On my 14th birthday, my dad got me the NerveGear along with the beta version of Sword Art Online. Just earlier today, he bought me the full version. After school ended, I headed home, but not before I ran into my two best friends, Yuya and Sora.

Yuya: "Hey, Yuzu. Wait up!"   
Me: Oh, hey you two.  
Sora: Are you heading home?  
Me: Yeah. Tonights a big night.  
Yuya: Oh, yeah. Sword Art Online just came out today.  
Me: Yep. And I can't wait to get on.  
Yuya: Well, I hope you have fun and be careful.  
Me: I will. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!

As they walked off, I finally got home and the first thing I saw was a note from my dad.

"Yuzu,

I'll be home late tonight. I have a meeting I have to attend. Just make sure you dont spend too much time on your NerveGear. I'll see you later tonight. Love ya, Dad"

Ugh, dad. Why do you have to be so protective. It's not like I'm going to be trapped in the game.

Little did I know that's exactly what was going to happen.

The second I got to my room, I put my NerveGear on, turned it on, made sure everything was alright, and then said the following words:

Me: Link Start!

After a minute of confirming my features I used in the beta version, I typed in my username and password, and then it said:

"Welcome to Sword Art Online"


	2. Beginnings

Third Person POV

It's been an hour since Zuzu (Yuzus in-game name) got into SAO. Since then, she has leveled up from Lvl. 8 to 12 despite the fact shes on the first floor. Not only that, shes bought a better dagger than the one shes using, and bought a fan similar to the one she uses to hit people when they make her mad.

Zuzu: Wow. This place looks so amazing. I can't wait to see what the other floors look like.

As soon as she said that, she heard a church bell sound.

Zuzu: A church bell?

She immediately was teleported to some sort of courtyard, where other players are.

Zuzu: A forced teleport? But who could've-  
Man: Look up there!  
Zuzu: Huh?!

She saw something in red, but it soon covered the entire sky, and eventually revealed a person in a robe.

Hooded Figure: Attention players. I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I am in control of this world

Zuzu: In control. What does he mean?

Hooded Figure: I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus, the log out button.

Immediatly, Zuzu checked her main menu, and much to her shock, he was right. The log out button was gone.

Hooded Figure: Let me assure you, this is not a defect from the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be.

Zuzu: No way.

Hooded Figure: You cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life.

No one could believe the hooded man, and some of them tried to leave, but to no avail.

Hooded Figure: Despite my warnings, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, its safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is at minimum at best.

Zuzu: Well, at least Yuya, my dad, and the others know.

Hooded Figure: It's important to remember the following: There is no longer anyway to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever. And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain.

Zuzu gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she died in the game, she would die for real.

Hooded Figure: There is only one way for a player to escape now: You must clear the game. Right now, you are on floor one. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game. 

Zuzu: What? How am I supposed to clear all 100 floors?

Hooded Figure: Last, but not least, I placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look.

Zuzu opens her item storage and sees "Mirror".  
Zuzu: *press it to reveal itself* So what? It's just a mirror-

The mirror flashes in her face, alongside the other players that have one.

Zuzu: *sees that her hair and face are like the real world* What the?!

Hooded Figure: Right now, you're probably wondering: Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimatley, my goal was a simple one: The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck.

He then disappears as many players panic. However, only one persons plan was certain.

Zuzu: Kayaba, when I get through this game, I promise to make you pay!


End file.
